The burning flame
by keep on trying never give up
Summary: Anna, forbidden daughter of Hestia is on the run, ready to be slaughtered. Then she comes across a camp for people like her. She meets Leo Valdez, the only one who hasn't pushed her away. You can't fight fire with fire, but what about falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

Preview

Have you ever been chased by some weird dog, that turned out to be a myth that you were learning in clean? If yes then you know how much trouble I'm in right now. My name is Anna, and this is my story of being a half-blood.


	2. Regular day

Have you ever been chased by some weird dog, that turned out to be a myth that you were learning in clean? If yes then you know how much trouble I'm in right now. My name is Anna, and this is my story of being a half-blood.

It was a normal school day. Being dunked in the toilet, and shoved aganist the lockers in the locker room. And being kicked and punch. At first I used to scream for help, but I later realized it only made things worse. So now I just shut up and take it. I started walking home, I didn't want to take the bus, afraid of what might happen and my dad is away busy, while my step-mom is a bitch. So I can't count on her to drive me home, and I have no friends. I'm in 11th grade, 16 years old, I live in  
Kentucky.

My dad in a bank teller and gets paid a lot. But he didn't want to live in a big fancy house, so we live in a normal size one. In a nice neighborhood. Which is only a mile or so from my school. So I get exercise everyday. Daisy, my step-mother, was a greefy gold-digger. But when it came to her twins she would bend over backwards for them. Her twins (1 guy, 1 girl) are two years younger then me. I have to act like we get along when my dad's around. But he's not I'm forced to do their chores and work.

My house has three bedrooms, 2 1/2 bathrooms, and a basement. The twins share one room, Daisy and my dad are in the master bedroom and I have the last one. All rooms are kinda the same. Except the master has a bathroom connect and a walk-in closet connect only by the bathroom. Daisy has been trying to get my dad to buy a bigger house. For the money left over is either given to charity, or Daisy's purse for shopping. My dad does give me designer clothes and stuff, but Mindy (girl twin) usually takes it. And she gives me things that she doesn't wear or that don't fit. She may be younger then me but my god can she eat. She's a size bigger than me. So most of her clothes she gives me are big so I fix them up in the basement. My mother, before she left, had left a sewing machine. That I now use to fix up anything.

At time Daisy makes me make clothes for her 'loving' kids. She pays me though so I don't mind that much. The part that I mind is that if I don't make it exactly like they want it to be, I'll have to start all over. And most of the money I get paid is to buy fabrics, and string. So I can't really get things that I want. I was almost home when I felt a hand on my back, that then pushed me on the floor. I quickly planted my hands to help break my fall. But I didn't put them there right on time. So my forehead smacked the pavement. When my head came right back up, I felt something drip down my face, and saw some red liquid run down my face. That then started to cover one of my eyes.

I sat on my legs and I wiped the liquid from my eye. I looked at it and saw it was blood. I was bleeding. I look up to see the only person that talks to me and doesn't bully me.


	3. Hellhounds make them tell the truth

Katie Gardner. She was the only one in the whole school that didn't bully me. She was my old neighbor, for I burned down the last one. She's the only one besides my family that knows my secret. I can summon fire, and if I can't control my anger it actives itself and burned whatrever it touches. Which is also why I got kicked out of my old school. I had set fire to the gym. The bullies over there took it far, and I lost control off my anger. It triggered my curse, how I like to call it, and then bam the gym is on fire and everyone is running for their life. There are barley any more schools, for 'special' kids, that will take me in that are in the state of Kentucky. I sat there just staring at my blood, barley noticing Katie going crazy. Asking me if I'm okay or not. And that she didn't mean too, also that she'll fix it.

"Katie. Calm down-" She cut me down by yelling.

"CALM DOWN!? I cause you too fall and probably bust your head open!" She was panicing. My head didn't really hurt, I made sure no one was around and I used my power. I can do much more then summon fire. I can summon home made food, and a first aid kit. I summonded the first aid kit and started looking for things to patch up the cut. I put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. Katie help clean the blood off of the cut. Then she wrapped my head. The cut was too big for a regular bandage, but not so bad that I needed to go to the doctors.

"I'm fine. Sheeh." Katie is the closest thing to a friend that I have. She is alays there when needed to be. At school no one messes with her, so when she's with me, I don't get beaten up. But there are times when she has other things to worry about. Mainly the Stolls. Travis and Connor are brother, look like twins but aren't. They mess with Katie and Miranda, Katie's younger sister, everyone except Katie see that Travis likes her and only pranks her to be near her. And Connor, well i think he just goes along with it. Katie denise it but I know she likes Travis. It's pretty easy to see.

Anyhow, Katie helped me up, too quickly. My vison went blrry and I felt dizzy. I almost lost my balance fortunatly Katie help steady me.

"Thanks."

"Lets go get you home." We were a block away from my house when there was a crash behind me. I turned around and saw a dog. Bull dog to be exact, or well i did for a moment. Then it turned into this beast. I couldn't believe my eyes. Katie turned to see why I st opped. When see saw the dog-beast thing she was stiff for a moment, before she got in a fighting stance. The weird beast thing ignored Katie and looked straight at me. "Anna. Run home and tell your dad it's time for you to go to camp." When I didn't move, She yelled. "Now! GO!" She started running to the beast ans it jumped on her. She fought it. I started to run to my house. My head was now pounding, but I ignored it and keep running. I quickly went inside.

"Dad! Dad!" I yelled. My dad ran down the stairs from his office.

"Anna. Why are you yelling? What's going on?" He saw the bandage on my head.

"No time to explain it all. But Katie is out there fighting some weird dog thing and told me to get you and say that I have to go to some kind of camp. But we have to go help her first!" I blurted all out. My dad grabbed my arm and pulled me to a door I never noticed. He went in and threw a suitcase at me. It was a reglular suitcase, with a flame painted on it. "Dad what's going on?" I asked as I followed him to the garagae.

"Anna, please just get in the car. Now! There's so much to say but little time to say it." I was confused but I got inside the car. My dad got in as well and started the car. He opened the garage door and quickly drove out. He went the way Katie was at. She was there, with Miranda, Travis, and Connor. They where standing in what looked like gold dust. Katie and the rest packed in my dad's small car. It was meant for 4 peolple. So Katie sat on Travis's lap, and Miranda on Connor's. I could tell Katie was trying hide a blush and Travis was just grinning like a manic to his brother. They leaned in an Travis whispered something that sounded like 'hold it against her'. Katie must have heard it cause she smack him on the forehead, the hit made his head smack the head of the seat.

He rubbed the back of he's head. And leaned in Katie's ear whispering something, I could tell he's breath send shivers down her spine, Katie blushed bright red and bite her bottom lip. To save her from more embarrassment, I spoke up.

"Okay so wht's going on here? What was that thing? And where are you taking me?" I ask. My dad stayed quiet and looked straight ahead. Miranda and Connor looked out the window, ignoring me. Travis just hid behind Katie. I looked at Katie, silently pleading her to tell me.

"What attacked was a hellhoud. And your going to camp half-blood. To train, and to be safe."

"Hellhound? Like THE hellhound from Greek mythology? And what's camp half-blood?"

"Yes that hellhound-"

"Unless you know of a different kind." Travis said cutting Katie off. He was really annoying me. I wanted to see how he'll act if I set fire to his curly hair. Katie just rolled her eyes and continued.

"And everything from Greek mythology is real. The gods, monster, spirits. Everything. And camp half-blood is where the gods kids can go to train to fight, and survive."

"You mean deimigods? But, why am I going? I'm not one, right?"

"Well how else will you describe your powers? And that the hellhound had been following you for almost a week now?"

"I don't know, but me a deimigod? My mom left us and well later died in a big accident, and well here's my dad. Unless," I looked at my dad" please tell me you haven't been lying to me all these year." My dad looked at me, while not turning his head. I could see he bit the inside of his bottom lip. What he always does when he has to come clean. "So she's alive? And a Greek god. Dad, do you know who she really was?" I wanted to know, I've been lied to all my life. And been though hell and back with Dasiy. She keep torturing me, saying I'm the reason my mom left and that I gave her bad luck so that's the reason she died.

"Anna, I don't know exactly who she was but she did tell me what she was when we realized she was pregnant. She said you were going to be in great danger, I tried everything to protect you. That's why when you were 7 I put you in defense classes. Not only to help with your school life, but also with monsters. Knowing the basics would help more then knowing nothing. And Dasiy, well I truly do love her. But she always leaves a strong musk from all the purfumes she puts on. It help cover most of your smell, that lead monster to you. I'm sorry, I should have told you." I frowned. I'm mad cause he never told me, but happy he tried to protect me.

"It's alright dad, you did it to protect me. Thank you." I said.

"But if he had told you earlier, the monsters would have found you sooner. When a half-blood realizes what they are their scent becomes stronger." Miranda says.

"So not telling you helped more then you think." Katie added. Then there was a hit on the back of the car. Everyone flew forward. I looked to see me dad with a cut on his cheek, I turned to see the others. Miranda was knocked out, and Katie was rubbing her head. Connor was holding Miranda still, and Travis was holding onto Katie tightly by her wasit. Someone who didn't know would have thought the hit scared him to hold on to whatever he could reach. But I know he was holding onto her so she doesn't hurt herself again. I saw something in the rear window. The hellhound. I take my seatbelt off and open the sunroof.

"Anna? What are you doing? You'll hurt yourself." My dad said.

"The hellhound is chasing us. I know how to get rid off it." I said as I slip my upper-half out of the car. The sun is starting to set, and the hellhound is running after us. I summon a first aid kit and hand it to Katie. I then try to use my power to fry that thing. But it doesn't work. It must only work when I'm upset or angry. I find it easier to be mad now. So I think about the hellhound and let my emotion grow. I imagen it, how it hurt Katie, and my dad. I felt my hands warm up. I thought of other things that made me mad. How Dasiy made me her slave, how the twins tease and bother me. My heart raced, and my vision turned red. My breaths were short, then a falme appeared on my plam. I looked at the hellhound. I aimed and fired.

I hit the hellhound on a leg. Which disintegrated, but it keep coming. It was about to pounce and get on the car, when I thow a bigger fire ball. I had learned to hold in the bad emotion for my, and others protection. But now I have to do the opossite. It's hard but I try. It hit the hellhound's chest. The hellhound then disintegrated into gold dust. We were on the highway, so there where practically no cars. I sild right back in the car, and placed my seatbelt back on. Katie was tending to Travis, who had a bruise on his cheek and a bump on his forehead. Connor had a spilt lip, besides that he was find. He was still holding Miranda, but in a different position. She had her head on his arm, and was still sitting on his lap. My dad stopped bleeding, so I cleaned him up and patched him up. I also replaced my old bandage for a new one.

"We have to go to New youk, so it'll take about 4 to 6 hours. Even 3 if traffic stays this quiet." My dad says as we go leave Kentucky. I didn't realized how much energy I lost till now. Miranda started to stur, Connor sat a little bit more to the edge of his seat so he can lay her head on his chest so she can be more comfortable, and so he doesn't have to hold her to keep her steady. Katie placed her head on Travis shoulder and closed her eyes to sleep. Travis just wrapped his arms around her waist, and closed his eyes. I looked out the window till I fell asleep, into a deep dreamless slumber.


	4. Katie's pov

Katie's p.o.v

I laid my head on Travis's shoulder, tired. The hellhound had fought good, and was determand to get Ann. But why? Usually it would have gone for me, at first I though it was Hephaestus that was her godly parent. But when she told me her mom left and then died so now I don't know who it could be. She could have been claimed alright, or not. Travis rubbed my back, I felt a blush raising. Since everyone else is either asleep or busy I don't try to hide it. I can never admit this to anyone, not even Miranda. But I really do like Travis. Even if he pranks, annoys, or messes with me. I still like him. My heart is racing right now, I try to keep my breaths even. I can't have Travis knowing how I feel. What if he rejects me, or worse laugh at my face and tell everyone else. Oh that is too horrible to even think about.

I wish it could be easier to deal with. I try to relax. I've been here trying to find out who is the half-blood. A few months ago a satyr had reported that he found a half-blood, and he needed help. So Chrion, sent me and Miranda to go. He was about to say who the half-blood was when we ran into the hellhound, unfortunately he was... um... killed. So Miranda and I had to stay and look for how it was. When I noticed Anna it was in gym when it was a day to learn how to shoot a bow and arrow, she was hitting the target all the times. That caught my eye. Since then Miranda and I have been trying to get to know her. And one day Miranda had seen her using her fire power.

We believed she was like Leo, but now I don't know who her godly parent could be. My mind was racing so I couldn't truly relax. Everyone was quiet. Connor was asleep, so was Anna. Anna was breathng light, while Connor wasn't. He wasn't snorring, just breathing a bit heavily. Travis had his eyes closed but I knew he was awake. Anna's dad, Mike Wise owner of the most relayable bank ever, Mr. Wise was driving always looking at Anna from time to time. As if to see if she's still there. Miranda was surring again, Connor had automatical grabbed her more securely.

There were a few bumps in the road so everyone would be moved, Miranda then slowly woke up after a few bumps. She looked around to see what happened, noticing that everyone is mostly asleep or (for Mr. Wise) driving.

"Just go to sleep, you hit your head pretty hard." I whispered to her. She nodded and laid right back on Connor. I could tell by the look on her face she didn't want to be near him, but knew she'll just have to deal with it. At the schoolo we went to had uniforms for the students, unlike some other schools. Girls wore plaid skirt, or khaiki short, with a white shirt and black shoes (doesn't matter if heels, flats or whatever as long as their all black). Guys wear khaiki pants, plaid shirt and also black shoes. Fighting the hellhound had left me and Miranda in some rips and tears on the clothes. Travis and Connor went to our school cause we needed backup in case the unknow half-blood had turned out to be a guy.

They were wear their school clothes as well, Connor has some rips on his pants and the sleeve was slightly torn. Travis had the same, except that he had a huge claw mark over his shirt that had some dry blood. He had taken some necter after the fight. So it's healed on the outside, but he said that his chest still hurts. He'll just wait till it heals itself. If he keeps drinking the dirk of the gods he'll burn up in flames. Miranda had close her eyes and Isaw her body relaxed a few mintues later.

The slight rocking motion of the car had pulled me to sleep, untill a huge bump made me fall to the side, Travis had pulled me closer to him. Luckly everyone was asleep and Mr. Wise was looking at the road. Travis had opened his eyes and was making sure I was okay. I realized how close our faces were, our noses were 1cm away from touching. I was staring at his eyes, I wanted to get rid of the space between us butI remebered I'm suppose to hate him so I put a angry face on. I pulled back from his grasp.

"What are you looking at?" I said. I keep my voice quiet, so I don't disturb the others. Travis was pulled fom whatever transe he was in. He then smiled mischievously.

"I saw the way you looked at me Katie. I know you want me." He said, to keep my feeling a secret and to not inflat his ego, I slapped him across his face. It caused a HUGE smack that seems to echo in the small car. Anna surred, and Miranda stayed still. Connor woke up and saw what happen, he tried to keep down his laugh, and Mr. Wise looked in the review mirror and cracked a smile. Travis now has a red mark on my hand on his cheek. The car then jolted and shook.

"What in the world is going on?" Mr. Wise said out loud. He pulled over to check. "Ah no gas." He looked around outside. We were near a exit to a small town. He drove a quickly as he could to the nearest gas station. Connor and Miranda had woken up on the way to the station. "If anyone needs to get something or go, do it now." He said has he pumped gas. He handed us each 20 bucks. Connor and Travis were planning to steal soemthing but with the money I guess they decided not to. Miranda and I went to the restroom to wash up.


	5. Finding a bundle of joy, in a sad place

Anna's p.o.v

I woke up about a half hour later. I looked around, my dad was pumping gas, and everyone was gone. Must be inside. I got out and streched out. My neck hurted from the positon I was in. I rolled my sleeves up, and looked at my right wrist. What no one knows is I had a birthmark, I was in a shape of a flame, and when I used my powers is would glow. But weirder when I'm near a real fire the flames move like the fire, exactly like it. I'm just happy others, and I don't here a crackling sound from it.

"Everyone else is inside getting things," He sadi handing me a 20. "You go too. But careful." I nodded and went inside. It had turned dark, and the warm air was heating me up, so feeling the cooling air. I let out a small sigh. I walked around looking at stuff to see what to buy. I saw travis and Connor at the candy section, putting some candy in the pockets. When they noticed me, I stared them down; I walked to them still stareing them down. I keeped in a hush tone so the cashier wouldn't here.

"Put it back this instant, unless you want to 'accidently' catch your hair on fire." I put air quotes around accidently, and then lit the tip of my index finger on fire. I still held my glare, and brought the flame to their face; careful not to really set their hair on fire. Connor gulped loudly, and Travis just laughed nervouly. The started to put them back. When they were done, I had to check them. I walked backwarks, looking at them silently saying 'do it again and see what I do to you'. I almost ran into Katie if I keep walking backwards.

"Sorry, wasn't seeing where I was going." I said sheeplishly. Katie just laughed.

"But why were you?" She looked to see Connor and Travis speed walking down the aisle, they look back at us with scared faces. "Um... better question. What did you do to them?"

"I might have threat to burn their hair if they steal anything." I mumbled. I look down at my flats, embarrassed.

"Well thank you, I usually have to check on them. But since you did it I can relax more." She said, laughing a bit. I couldn't help but chuckle as well. She went to go get something to eat, and I went to get a nice, warm drink. I made myself some coffee, and got a pizza slice. I paid for them and left the store. I saw that my dad had parked the car near the gas station. It was on a hill, and there was a railing there to look down. Everyone was sitting and eating. Katie and Travis were on the hood talking, while Connor was talking to Miranda in the back seat. Katie was laughing at something Travis had said, and Miranda was playfully smacking Connor while smiling.

My dad was in his seat eating a dount, and drinking a Monster. I walked to my seat and looked out to the ground below the hill. There was a small, little forest. But something caught my eye, I put my coffee in a cup holder and looked below, using the railing to keep my balance. I saw a couple a dogs, it look like their were surronding something. Then I saw a women and it look like she was holding something. They were about 20-30 feet below us. I wanted to tell the others when a voice came in my head, it was smooth, calming, and oddly familiar.

'Do this on your own. Go and see whats happening, and help.' The voice said. I looked back, my dad was now talking to the others. Perfect. I carefully jumped to the other side of the rail, which luckly had about a 1/2 foot of ground. I took a deep breath and jumped to the nearest tree. I grabbed a branch and swung from branchs and trees till I was a few feet away from where the woman was. She was holding something, wrapped in a white sheet, close to her chest. She held a sword in the other hand and was trying to fight of the dog, which now closer shows their hellhounds.

I quietly get down from the tree and make my way closer but hidden in the shadows. Once I was in range I shot a fire ball at one of the hellhounds, making it disinagrate into gold dust. The others look at the remains of their former hound, before they tried to look at my direction I climbed the tree I was behind. I watched as a hellhound walked in the forest looking for me, I shot at it. I jumped down, the impacted caused my to stumble and pain shot up. I cursed under my breath. But still walked to the edge where the rest of them where. I walked next the woman, and whispered.

"Need any help ma'am?" She only nodded, and looked at the bundle in her arm. She spoke, her voice was raspy and quiet. As if she hasn't drank water in a while.

"Just take him, keep him safe. Please." She said, and handed me the bundle. I looked and saw a small baby boy. He was asleep, I looked at her.

"No I can't. He'll be hurt." I said. A hellhound tried to pounce at me. I held the child with one arm and through a fire ball at the hound, makin it into old dust.

"He's my son, my only son. I know I can trust you. Just please do it." She said as she slashed though another hellhound. There were 4 left. "I know where your going. Please take Alex with you." She begged. I disinagrated another hellhound when I answered her.

"Alright. But how do you kno-" She cut me off by saying.

"I know about it because I an a demigod as well. But he, he is a little more then half. He's father is a Roman god! I was left to take care of him, so just take him to Camp Half-Blood." She slashed though another hellhound as I blow the last one. "Tell Chrion Marabeth sent him there. And that he must stay there all yearlong till he's of age 18." She was breathless and had eyes that showed her fear and tiredness.

"I will, but why don't you came with?" She just smiled at me, and gave Alex's head a kiss. That's when I see a small knife in her back. "You were-"

"Stabbed, yes. And it was poisoned so I don't have much time. But when hes older tell about me. Tell him I did it so he could be safe, also that I loved him." She fell down, she was still breathing but her energy was leaving her fast. I had a sash around my body, that belonged to my mother she wore on her weding day. It was thick enough to hold to child, so I wrapped it arounf one sholder and pulled a arm though the other. So I didn't have to realy carry him. When he was secure, I wrapped Marabeth's arm around my shoulders and helped her up. I kicked my flats off and picked them up.

I consentrated, I only did this once and not with any weight. I knew I would really need some sleep after this, but it was my only way to get out of here. I sighed and felt the ground below me leave, and was replaced with a warm feeling. I looked down and saw that we were almost half way out. I then turned the fire that was coming from the bottom of my feet stronger. When I was at the top I set Marabeth down carefully. Katie and Travis ran to me.

"Where were you? We've been looking for you?" Katie said. Travis then pointed at the Alex who was still hidden in the sash and Marabeth who was pale and on the ground sitting.

"Who is she, and what is in there?" He ask. Katie then noticed them and asked too.

"I'll explain later, but she's a demigod and was stabbed with a posin knife. Is there anything we can do?" I said super fast. I kneeled next to her side. He breathing had slowed, and her pulse was also slowing. Katie had Travis run and get something. He can back a second later with some liquid that looked like honey but moved smoothly. He gave it to me, and told me to give it to her as soon as Katie pulled the knife out. I did want I was told. Marabeth looked better but then paled again. I was going to give her some more when she held her hand up.

"Just let me be, I did what I had too. He said I'll find the daughter of the hearth, and she'll help keep my little one safe. Just go, before more hellhounds come." She said, she smiled and stared at the sky. Her breathing stopped, I checked her pulse and felt the last ones. Her body went limp and she was gone. Katie closed her eyes and stood up. Travis left some coins in her hands and stood up as well. I just sat their looking at her. She had blonde hair, and blue eyes. I look at Alex who was now starting to wake up. He had opened his eyes and looked at me confused, as if saying 'who are you? Where's my mom?' I can't believe I agreed to this, but then Alex smiled a me.

He was cute, and had a funny toothless smile. I smiled back. "I promised your mom I'll take you to camp and help keep you safe, and I never backed out of a promise. I'm not gonna start now." I know he couldn't understand me, but I keep going. I stood up and said to him. "I'm gonna take you to our new home. You happy?" He just cooed at me. "I'll take that as a yes." Travis ans Katie had walked back to the car. Miranda and Connor were already in the car, in the position they were went they first got in. Travis had got in and Katie followed. I got in my seat. My dad looked at Alex but said nothing.

"Do we need to get baby stuff?" He asked as he pulled out. I didn't even think about that. I nodded. "Alright" was all he said as he drove to a Wal-mart. We went in and got more things. The others got clothes and bags for it, while my dad help me get the regular things for a baby. When we bought everything the cashier looked at me weirdly. She looked about 18 19, and was judging me for holding a child. Some how I knew her family problems were bad, and I was worse since she had a kid. So when my dad went to gather everyone else I spoke to her real fast. Telling her she shouldn't judge others by what they do, or are holding. For she hasn't done anything better. When my dad came back I was looking at a magazine.

We left and was on the road again. Traffic was, well their was none. So my dad went fast, I held on to Alex tightly. I had told them what happend, the everyone fell asleep again. I held Alex close as I drifted off to sleep, but I did have a dream this time. That sent chills down my spine.

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed. Please R&R thanks. Love you all!And any question on comments please don't hesitate. And for all you people who have been waiting, Leo will be in the next chapter. 3 **___


End file.
